ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Slamshock
Slamshock is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Felixious Metallunder from the planet Tengam. Appearance Slamshock is a robotic humanoid with a dark silvery-gray skin tone. He has a split down the middle of his head which is the most conductive part of his body, next to his shoulder spikes. He has ventilation ports on his forearms and shins as a natural method of cool down (think of it as a Felixious Metallunder's way of sweating). He can also use these ports to project his magnetic fields and Luck Fields. His hands consist of three phalanges, two index fingers and a thumb. His legs are very generic, having no toes for balance, instead having a subconscious push and pull of electromagnetism towards the surface he is on. Residual EM energy radiates on his hands. The Omnitrix symbol resides at the center of his chest. Abilities Slamshock's abilities include: *Electro-magnetikinesis **Similar to Lodestar's ability, Magnetikinesis, Slamshock can manipulate material within range (typically a 5-10 meter radius) based off of its electromagnetic fields. This forces a kind of "win some, lose some" situation for Slamshock, as he would have to put in more electrical and mental effort into moving an object not predisposed to magnetism, such as wood, cardboard, or mammalistic flesh. This also comes as a larger problem for Slamshock for materials much more sensitive to magnetism. Untrained members of his species end up hurting themselves by accidentally attracting magnetic objects and being hit by them. More mature members of the species are able to completely omit their influence on other materials, and in very rare cases some even show themselves capable of creating peaceful cyclones of all materials around themselves as protection. *Enhanced Durability **Having an exoskeleton made of metal fares pretty well on the defensive side, but they stand no chance against Pyronites, Methanosians, or other heat-emitting creatures or high-level energy blasts. *Energy manipulation **Although Felixious Metallunders are weak to direct hits from energy blasts, they are capable of redirecting energy as well as producing and emitting their own. As long as they can see it coming. They are most notably able to manipulate electricity, as their inner body chemistry allows them to do so. *Luck Fields **Felixious Metallunders have slight dominance over quantum energy and can therefore disrupt natural occurrences to cause events to turn in their favor, although doing this takes an extreme toll on their bodies. *Flight **By manipulating electromagnetic fields under his feet, Slamshock can fly. Weaknesses *Slamshock (in immature form) is not highly capable of preventing naturally-magnetic material from being attracted to him, especially at high velocity, which can hit him in vital functioning centers, including the highly conductive cutout of his head, which could kill him *Enchanced Durability due to metallic skin and physiology comes in handy when facing off bullets and low-energy lazers. However, high-energy lazers, Pyronite or Methanosian flames or exposure to Prypiatosian-B's can cause them to melt to near death or into proto-matter, which can only be used to repair still-living Felixious Metallunders. *Luck Fields are meant to be last-resort methods by the Felixious Metallunders. If Slamshock uses the Luck Field ability in high quantities or for an extended period of time, he will overextend himself into a long-term coma lasting anywhere between 72-144 hours (3-6 days). The only way for him to recover quicker is either for to apply Felixious Metallunder proto-matter or have intervention from higher-power aliens such as a Celestialsapien. Biology Felixious Metallunders have circular heads with a portion of it cut out at the top to allow the most conductive parts of their heads harness and generate energy, typically an energy most akin to electricity. This energy is green in appearance, although it can be different should a form of it be activated using the Antitrix, or if a naturally negative form is created, with the case of Albedo, in which case, the energy would appear red. In similar cases, if a user of the Omnitrix is experiencing illness, the expression of this illness will be reflected into the Felixious Metallunder, as seen in the episode, ''Side Effects. ''The sickness will manifest itself in the form of either cobalt blue energy or dark green energy, dependent on the gender and age of the Felixious Metallunder. The rest of their bodies consist of sharp-edged shoulders and a grayish-blackish skin tone with yellow accents, similar to Lodestar. These accents appear sparratic and spotted when in infancy and adolescence, but become more solid, defined, and sometimes intricate as they mature. Felixious Metallunders' feet have no phalanges and their hands have three. Etomology The name Slamshock derives from the word "Shamrock," the lucky four-leafed clover which is commonly associated with luck, which is where the Luck field power comes from. The species name Felixious Metallunder is a modification of the Latin term "felix metallum", which translates to lucky metal. The planet Tengam is a reverse spelling of the word, magnet. Created by Power Houz. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Magnetism Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Gray Aliens